POR SIEMPRE EL NÚMERO UNO
by Heroic-Spirit
Summary: Un día común y corriente apareció una desconocida. Sin saberlo, la vida del antiguo héroe numero uno y su sucesor cambiará para siempre.


**Bueno Esta idea me surgió de repente y es el resultado del cariño que muchos le tenemos al buen Toshinori. Personalmente esta historia va también con cariño para una colega mía y espero que le guste una vez que lo lea. **

**Espero cumplir con mi visión asi que sin más. MHA no me pertenece si no a Kohei Horikoshi.**

**POR SIEMPRE EL NUMERO UNO.**

**SMASH 1: ¡Entra una nueva heroína!**

El sol mañanero comenzaba a brillar en la ciudad de Tokyo.

Solo se podía ver gente caminando rumbo a sus trabajos o escuelas siendo en este caso los estudiantes.

La liga de villanos llevaba un mes de haber sido disuelta tras la ardua batalla entre Shigaraki Tomura y la joven promesa Midoriya Izuku.

Ambos pelearon y defendieron hasta el final los ideales de sus mentores. Deku por fin había sentido en carne propia el poder del sucesor de All for One y sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro nunca se borró.

Aun cuando ese chico seguía siendo un estudiante para muchos, la gran mayoría no podía verlo más que como un autentico héroe y sobre todo sus amigos y profesores de la U.A

En el horizonte justo a las afueras de la ciudad, una sombra femenina iba caminando tranquilamente.

Una chica de aparentes 17 años, cabello rubio un poco alborotado hasta los hombros con un par de mechones cafés en su fleco, bellas facciones acompañadas de un par de ojos azules y una figura que rivalizaba con cierta chica genio de la U.A

Su vestimenta era de lo más común.

Una blusa blanca abotonada, un par de pantalones y sobre su espalda una mochila un tanto espaciosa.

-¡Oh Right! – Exclamo la chica feliz. –Por fin llegué a Japón, debí tomar mi vuelo directamente hacia esta ciudad, pero ya que. - Suelta una pequeña risa y continúa caminando. – Me pregunto si aquí podre encontrarlo… -

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí el gran héroe de toda una generación se encontraba corriendo desesperado.

-¡Cielos, olvide programar mi despertador! - Exclama mientras doblaba una esquina. – Si llego tarde Aizawa-sensei se enfadará. –

Midoriya Izuku.

Singularidad: One for all.

Paso las vacaciones en casa de su madre y hoy lunes se ha levantado tarde.

Tanta era su desesperación que recurrió a su singularidad para correr más rápido lo cual iba saliendo bien hasta que…

-¡Kyaaaaa! -

\- ¡Ahhhh! –

Dandose cuenta demasiado tarde el peliverde termino chocando y llevando consigo a alguien, viendo la inevitable caída Midoriya maniobro rápidamente siendo él quien recibiera el impacto del suelo.

-¡L…Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No era mi... – El pobre joven se disculpaba desesperadamente con el desconocido hasta que de repente la palma de su mano sintió algo muy extraño.

Podía describirlo como ¿abultado? ¿suave? ¿agradable? Siguiendo su curiosidad el chico apretó aquella cosa extraña haciendo un divertido sonido.

*boing* *boing*

\- Ahh – Un leve sollozo femenino retumbo como una bala en la cabeza del héroe y entonces observo que el desconocido que arrollo era en efecto una chica por lo tanto lo que tocaba solo podía ser…

\- P..P..Pe…¡Pechos! – Exclama horrorizado y justo cuando planeaba gritar palabas de disculpa a todo pulmón sintió un potente puño estrellándose en su rostro. Al final todo se volvió negro.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas y podía jurar que veía todo al revés.

-¿Hey ya despertaste? – Una voz desconocida para él llamo su atención. – En verdad lo siento, reaccioné por impulso y no medí mi fuerza ¿estas bien? – Enseguida pudo ver una mano extendida hacia su dirección y entonces la vio.

El ahora sonrojado chico observo a la que podría jurar era la chica más bella que halla visto en su vida. Tanto fue su shock que simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta y sin mediar palabras.

-¿Hola? Oye ¿estas bien? Oyeee – Trataba de hacerlo volver en si la joven hasta que luego de verlo más detenidamente gritó pero esta vez con emoción. – ¡Whaaa! –

El potente alarido fue suficiente para despertar al embelesado joven que aun sin perder el sonrojo en su rostro se reincorporo para tratar de hablar. – E..Este yo…quiero discul… - Esta vez sus manos fueron tomadas por la bella y emocionada chica quedando peligrosamente cerca del rostro de un pobre y agonizante Midoriya, no podía con tanto. –"Esta muy cercaaaa" –

-¡Tu eres Midoriya Izuku de la UA! –

\- ¿Me conoces? – Su nerviosismo era evidente.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Los estudiantes del grupo A se han ganado fama internacionalmente pero tu eres increíblemente genial! – Su forma de hablar le recordaba a su amiga inventora, cosa que causo una leve sonrisa en el joven. - ¡Eres casi tan increíble como All Might! –

Como si de un detonante se tratara el joven entro en Otaku mode.

-¿Te gusta All Might? – Pregunta con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Claro! No hay mejor héroe que el… a veces no puedo creer que se halla retirado. – Su voz decayó momentáneamente al igual que Izuku solo bajaba un poco la mirada. - ¡Sin embargo para mi no habrá otro héroe igual, también vi su última batalla y pude ver cuánto se esforzó para salvar a todos! Definitivamente seré una heroína que salve a otros sonriendo como el lo hacía. -

La joven había recuperado su tono animado mientras levantaba su puño en señal de victoria. Izuku por su lado no pudo evitar sonreír, le daba gran alegría encontrar a alguien tan devota como él hacia su héroe.

Sabía que muchos lo admiraban demasiado, pero había algo en ella más allá de eso, no podía descifrar que, pero si pudiese describirlo un poco estaba claro que la admiración que ella sentía era superior a la de otros y hasta tal vez… incluyendo la suya.

-Pero por mucho que yo te respete no quiere decir que vaya a olvidar que me manoseaste. - Dice volteando a ver al joven Midoriya que estaba a punto de escupir sangre al igual que su héroe ante aquel comentario.

\- ¡No, yo en verdad lo siento! ¡Tenía prisa y no vi por donde iba y entonces cuando chocamos no supe y…! ¡Ahhhh ya no llegue a la escuela! - Exclama finalmente viendo su reloj, estaba claro que ese no era su día.

La joven solo pudo reir ante el comportamiento del chico tan inocente que tenía enfrente. Si bien no le hizo gracia que la tocará tampoco podía enfadarse con él.

-Bueno ya que yo si se quien eres yo me presentaré. Me llamo Yagi Chelsea y vengo de Estados Unidos. – Hace una reverencia. – Es un placer, Midoriya Izuku-kun - Se levanta guiñando un ojo.

El joven simplemente observa su brillante sonrisa haciendo que el pobre nuevamente se sonroje ante la cercanía y familiaridad con la que lo trataba.

-¿Eh? Bueno…si mucho gusto Yagi-san – Dice con nerviosismo para luego recibir un fuerte manotazo en su espalda que podía jurar de haber tenido su cuerpo antes del One for all esta se habría roto.

\- ¡Déjate de esos formalismos y llámame Chelsea! –

\- ¿Qué? Pero eso… - Nuevamente fue interrumpido por otro manotazo. - ¡Duele! –

\- ¡Dije que me llames Chelsea y nada más! – Su bella sonrisa se volvió intimidante de repente.

\- ¡Chelsea! –

\- ¡Asi me gusta! –

Definitivamente ella era más de lo que aparentaba.

-Por cierto Ya… - Cuando menos lo espero un aura asesina rodeo el ambiente por lo que tuvo que corregir su error. - ¡Chelsea! ¿Porqué viniste a Japon? –

Ya más tranquila la sonriente joven decidió responder. – Verás tengo un asunto personal aquí… y ya que tu eres de la U.A no podría ser mejor oportunidad. –

-¿A que te refieres? – Pregunta confundido el joven, aunque de alguna manera no pudo evitar pensar en que ella le recordaba a alguien.

\- Preparé mi transferencia ahí y de hecho mi examen de admisión será al medio día. – Explica tranquilamente. – Necesito encontrar a All Might. –

Aquello sorprendió al peliverde.

¿Buscaba a All Might? Si haber venido de tan lejos e incorporarse a su escuela estando en su último año solo por esa razón, tenía que ser importante.

Pero más importante, ¿Por qué esa necesidad de encontrar al héroe retirado?

-Ehm ¿por qué buscas a All Might? –

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah bueno! ¡Este… pues tan solo quiero conocer al mejor héroe del mundo! – Trataba de excusarse notablemente nerviosa. – Supe que sigue trabajando en U.A ¿no?

-Bueno si… si entras a U.A puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo. - Claramente el chico hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no avergonzarse por su propuesta.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – La rubia se emocionó nuevamente. – ¡Te lo agradeceré mucho Izuku! –

\- ¡¿Izuku?! –

Antes de que el joven empezará a procesar que su nueva amiga ya le hablaba por su nombre, Chelsea ya había tomado su mano y con tremenda fuerza lo llevo a rastras rumbo a la academia.

Desde ese momento, la vida el futuro símbolo de la paz Deku, cambiaría radicalmente.

Una vez llegaron la animada chica se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a la oficina del director.

-…Yo…una chica… ¡una chica beso mi mejilla! – Estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

Por un momento el chico pensó que aun si Aizawa-sensei lo envolvía por llegar tarde, valió la pena.

.

.

.

La hora del almuerzo comenzó animadamente luego del temido examen sorpresa que puesto en palabras de Present Mic para su colega Eraser Head. "The kids will burning"

-Deku-kun ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? – Pregunta curiosa Uraraka Ochaco.

\- ¡Es cierto Midoriya-kun! ¡Llegar tarde el primer día no es algo que me hubiese esperado de ti! – Esta vez hablaba el siempre recto Iida Tenya.

\- Bueno… tuve un contratiempo y conocí a alguien. – Responde un poco apenado el peliverde.

\- ¿Alguien? – Preguntan al instante sus dos amigos. - ¿quién? –

\- Era una chica que planea transferirse a U.A aunque supongo que me entretuve puesto que a ella también le gusta All Might. – Inconscientemente el chico sonrió al recordar a quien ya consideraba una nueva amiga, Iida sonrió también al pensar en que si Midoriya sonreía al hablar de ella entonces estaba seguro de que era una buena persona. Por otro lado, Uraraka observo al chico con cierta sospecha y duda. Tal vez su amigo con lentes no lo notó, pero ella sabía diferenciar las reacciones de Izuku y esa sonrisa de alguna manera brillaba más de lo usual su corazón se estrujó un poco al pensar eso, pero al final decidió olvidarlo y ofrecerle una de sus mejores sonrisas a su amigo.

Todo transcurrió normal ese día.

Izuku no supo nada más de Chelsea lo cual en parte le entristeció sin embargo siguió optando por esperar a ver si la simpática chica había logrado su objetivo de ingresar.

Al día siguiente…

-Bien clase… se que esto sonará de lo más extraño pero… -

Todos escuchaban atentamente a Aizawa pues, aunque el parecía de lo más despreocupado como siempre todo lo que decía lo debían tomar en serio.

Izuku seguía preguntándose si su nueva amiga había podido aprobar su examen, pero luego siguió escuchando al profesional hablar.

-Tendremos una nueva estudiante… sean amables con ella pues viene de un país lejano y no conoce a nadie aquí. –

El grupo entero grito un sonoro ¡¿Qué?! Ante lo dicho por el profesional y justo antes de que alguien dijera otra cosa "la nueva" hizo su aparición.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –

Esa energía, esa voz y sobre todo esa gran sonrisa.

Izuku por poco se ahoga con su saliva al ver a la chica que conoció el día anterior portando el uniforme de la escuela.

-Me llamo Yagi Chelsea, "Nice to meet you my colleagues." –

Todos reaccionaron de distintas maneras.

Las chicas casi juraron ver una luz tras de ella mientras que los hombres…

-¡ES HERMOSA! – Casi todos los hombres e incluso Iida exclamaron aquello, Izuku solo la veía con la boca abierta mientras que muy para sorpresa de las feminas que eran las únicas "no hechizadas" Bakugou y Todoroki trataban de ocultar un tenue sonrojo más sin embargo no dijeron nada.

Kaminari ya se imaginaba las mil maneras en que la invitaría a salir y Mineta usaba toda su energía ocular en definir aquella bella figura y tratar de imaginar cómo se vería sin ese ajustado uniforme, cabe decir que babeaba.

En ese instante la chica recién llegada observó hacia un singular joven de cabellos verdes.

Su sonrisa se expandió más y en menos de un segundo ya había corrido a abrazar al joven.

-¡Izuku, lo logre! – Exclamó feliz la rubia.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! – El peliverde se sonrojo a niveles desconocidos.

\- ¡KYAAAAAA! – Las chicas (menos Uraraka que estaba shockeada) gritaron de emoción.

\- ¡MIDORIYA HIJO DE %$$%! – El ejercito de hombres miraba la escena llorando sangre de la envidia.

\- Ya…guarden silencio… - La baja pero imponente voz de un enojado Eraser Head calmó a todos e incluso Chelsea ya había tomado lugar justo atrás de Izuku causando más vergüenza para él y más razón de envidia e instinto asesino en los hombres.

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba y Aizawa llamó a la nueva estudiante para hablar de cosas como reglas y su habitación una vez salieran.

Mientras tanto volviendo con nuestro joven héroe.

-Bastardo infeliz… ¡nuevamente te subestime! – Gritaba un muy celoso Kaminari.

\- ¡Si, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir en tu defensa Midoriya?! – Esta vez era Mineta quien tomaba de la camisa al peliverde con su puño en alto.

\- ¡P..Pero no se de qué hablan ¿Qué hice?! – Pregunta asustado y confundido el interrogado ante la mirada expectante de los demás que aun si no perdieron la cabeza si tenían curiosidad por saber de dónde conocía Deku a semejante "ángel" como la llamaron el dúo pervertido de la clase A.

Bakugou y Todoroki eran los únicos que no mostraban interés cosa que no era más que una farsa pues además de aun tener un tenue sonrojo en sus rostros no lograban engañar a chicas tan observadoras como en este caso Tsuyu, Kyoka y sorprendentemente Momo quien miraba con cierta molestia al mitad y mitad.

Antes de que el joven Midoriya continuara siendo interrogado fue tomado del brazo y arrastrado a la salida.

-¡Almorcemos juntos Izuku! – Fue lo que dijo Chelsea para salir disparada a la cafetería con su nuevo amigo dejando a todos los demás con ojos casi afuera y a otros tato llorando sangre.

Mineta juro descubrir el secreto de Midoriya sin importar que.

Aizawa observaba a sus alumnos con lastima y molestia antes de envolverse e ir a dormir un rato.

Izuku a pesar de haber sido arrastrado se divirtió con la rubia.

Había aprendido más cosas de ella como su cumpleaños, comida favorita y sobre el pueblecillo donde vivía, aunque no podía evitar pensar que la chica mostraba unas miradas melancólicas por momentos.

-Por cierto, Chelsea-san ¿cuál es tu singularidad? –

\- Si me llamas así de nuevo te golpeare. – El chico trago en seco al escucharla. – Y respecto a eso je je mira. –

Sorprendente, eso pensó Izuku al ver como sus cubiertos y otras cosas se pegaban en las manos de la chica y en menos de un segundo, de su muñeca se disparó una red que cubrió su boca la cual estaba abierta por la sorpresa.

Una vez que logro quitársela.

-¡Entonces tu…¡

\- Sip, puedo hacer casi todo lo que una araña y puedo levantar 10 veces mi propio peso. –

\- ¡WHOAAA! ¡Increible! –

El chico se emocionó como nunca y una vez que se calmo le platico sobre su propia singularidad omitiendo su relación con all might y ciertos detalles.

Cuando el timbre sonó ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a volver a su aula hasta que una voz los hizo voltear.

-¡Joven Midoriya! –

Un muy delgado hombre llamo la atención del mencionado.

-¿Eh? ¡All Might! –

\- Pensé que almorzaríamos juntos. – Dice el héroe retirado sonriéndole al chico. – Vaya no había visto a esta joven ¿una nueva amiga? –

\- ¡Ah es verdad! – Exclama recordando algo. – All Might ella es una alumna nueva y vino desde Estados Unidos solo para conocerte. –

\- ¡¿Eh, a mí?! – El héroe volteo a ver a la joven pero…

\- ¡¿Chelsea?! – El peliverde se quedo sin palabras al ver a su nueva amiga quien extrañamente ahora estaba llorando. - ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿qué sucede?! -

La nombrada despertó de su trance y se limpió el rostro nerviosamente.

-¡E..E..Estoy bien! - Exclama nerviosa mientras sonreía. – Eso solo que, es como si estuviera soñando… ¡All Might! -

La ahora emocionada chica se lanzó hacia el héroe para darle un abrazo dejando impresionados tanto al rubio como al peliverde. Después de un rato, la chica se alejó.

-¡No tienes idea de cuanto te admiro! –

El rubio sonrió cálidamente al escuchar eso.

-Muchas gracias jovencita, bueno deben ir a clases antes de que Aizawa-kun se enfade ya podremos hablar después. –

La sonriente chica asintió y rápidamente ambos jóvenes fueron a su clase. El héroe de repente sintió algo de nostalgia.

-Se parecía un poco a… no, debe ser mi imaginación. –

El día transcurrió normalmente a pesar de la intensa aura asesina de los chicos hacia el joven Midoriya. Ahora se encontraban tanto chicos y chicas en sus propias áreas del dormitorio.

Con los hombres…

-¡Serás cabrón! – Gritaron al unísono Denki y Minoru siendo apenas detenidos por Iida en un intento por salvarle el trasero a su amigo.

\- ¡Ya les dije que ella y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación así! - Se defendía el temeroso chico pecoso.

Los demás observaban la situación con una gota de sudor en la cabeza a excepción de Todoroki que miraba con indiferencia y Bakugou solo sentía deseos de irse a dormir.

-¡Y una mierda que nos vamos a creer eso! – Grito un enfurecido Minoru mientras Denki observaba con sangre en los ojos una fotografía que "casualmente" había logrado tomarle a la bella rubia.

Mientras tanto con las chicas…

-¿Qué relación tienes con Midoriya-kun, Chelsea-chan? - Como siempre la introvertida chica invisible se hacía notar.

Las jóvenes heroínas disfrutaban de un agradable rato mientras conocían un poco a la recién llegada hasta que por fin sacaron el tema que más curiosidad les traía, sobre todo a cierta chica que manipula la gravedad.

-Somos amigos, creo que solo compartimos el hecho de que admiramos a All Might je je –

\- ¿Dónde se conocieron? – Pregunta ahora Mina muy interesada al respecto.

\- Chocó conmigo y estuve a punto de aplastarlo ja ja – Rió bastante contenta a lo que las chicas solo miraban con extrañez. – Es un buen chico, pero no piensen mal, apenas nos conocemos. –

Sintiéndose cansada, la rubia se retiró a su nueva habitación y una vez que se tiró boca arriba en su cama suspiró mientras una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Lo hice mamá…entré a U.A – Alzó el puño hacia el techo. – Y por fin pude conocerlo a él…espero que puedas aceptarme. - Sacó de su blusa un medallón y al abrirlo se podía apreciar un par de pequeñas fotos ahí, una era de ella cuando era bebé y en la otra se podía ver a una hermosa mujer castaña aparentemente joven y a su lado un fornido hombre con un característico cabello rubio peinado de una manera singular, sus ojos azules eran exactamente iguales a los de ella, cosa que la hizo reír. – Papá… - Así sin más se quedó dormida.

CONTINUARÁ…

**BUENO, DE MOMENTO ESTO ES TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA NUEVA IDEA Y SOBRE TODO A JAN JAN MI BUENA AMIGA.**

**A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MIS FICS DE FATE, NO SE PREOCUPEN PORQUE AUNQUE SOY LENTO LOS VOY A CONTINUAR.**

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
